Why Is It So Complicated?
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: Sam has to write a report for class and it has to be about someone she truly loves. She has to do it or she'll flunk and go to Summer School.  Who does she write it about? Seddie... Maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Why Is It So Complicated?

Chapter 1

Sam's POV:

Why does he never notice when I walk by?

Why does he only care when Carly is standing beside me?

What if I straightened my hair?

What if I put on perfume?

What if I put on a pretty prom dress and heels?

Why does he only talk to me if I yell at him?

Why does he only answer me if I make him?

Why does he not see that I love him?

That every time he looks at me I smile, every time he says my name I lose the power to breath and when ever he talks to me I lose the power to speak words. Why can't I show my emotions like most people do?

Why is it so complicated?

**********************2:50pm English************************************************

I was sitting and counting down the minutes until I could be free of this torturous place until Monday.

I was going over the iCarly segments we're doing tonight when said something horrible

"For this weekends homework," Groans arose from everyone's mouths including mine "You will write a one paragraphed about someone or something you truly love, this will count for 80% of your final grade." _Oh chizz. I currently have a D- in English and if I don't want to go to summer school I need at least a B+. _! I grabbed my stuff and started to leave when the teacher stopped me. "Sam... You need to get at least an A- if you want to pass." she said.

"What?" I screamed.

"You heard me." she said.

"But I thought I needed at least a B+!" I said my mouth hitting the floor.

She was packing up getting ready to go for the weekend, "Well you better get started tonight." she walked to the door and switched off the lights. "Good-bye Samantha." She left me sitting standing there.

"Its Sam..." I said loud enough for me too hear.

*********************3:13pm After School*********************************************

I walked to my locker where Freddie and Carly were standing. Then Carly looked at me all surprised and then grabbed Freddie and kissed him. I froze. How could she? Right in front of me? I walked away. _ wants a story... I'll give her a story... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

****************************2:00pm English******************************************

"Alright class let's begin with the assignments," said "Uh... Sam you go first."

_Of course. She picked me first. _

"Why bother. She's probabley just going to talk about meat." snickered Freddie.

I ignored him and began "Someone who I love dearly doesn't love me back. We're best friends and we've been best friends since 5th grade. But at the end of 6th we lost touch with our friendship and starting arguing and fighting," I looked up and saw Freddie stiffen in his seat. "But one night one kiss changed everything, it was 7:30pm and we were on the fire escape. We were listening to a song called Running Away and until that point that's exactly what I've been doing, running away from my feelings from him." I looked up again and Freddie's face grew bright red and I smiled. "We talked and then one thing led to another and we... kissed. It was a beautiful kiss. And I was shocked at how much I liked it. But then one day I caught him dancing with my best friend and that's when I relized I was in love with him. And I still am, I'm in love with a big brown eyed dork." I walked to my seat and saw was all misty eyed.

"Thank you Samantha. That was beautiful." She said wiping the tears away.

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing." I said.

"Alright, Freddie, your up." She motioned for him to come up.

_Probabley going to yammer on about 'Carly' this and 'Carly' that._

Freddie's POV:

I got up and stood in front of the class. "Someone who I love dearly doesn't love me back. We're best friends and we've been best friends since 5th grade. But at the end of 6th we lost touch with our friendship and starting arguing and fighting," I looked up and saw Sam's mouth drop to the floor. "I love her in fact I may have always loved her but I just didn't know it. I always thought I loved another girl but she was just a phase." I looked up and saw Sam's mouth drop even farther down. "One day we were sitting and talking when all of a sudden we kissed and sparks flew. Thats when I knew she was, is and always will be the only one for me. And she's sitting right over there," I pointed at Sam, and she went white. I walked over to her and took her in my arms.

"What are you doing Fredweird?" she whispered

"This." I kissed her a beautiful passionate kiss.

I heard applause erupt from the class and I pulled away. The only one not clapping was Carly who had her arms crossed and a evil stare glaring at us, but I didn't care Sam was in my arms, my little blonde headed, meat lovin', demon who I'm crazy about.


End file.
